wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalassopódaridae
One of the more unique members of the Ambulospeculida group of Dispeculates, this family of solely ambush predators resides on the continent of Media Insula. Collectively known as "Corpsetakers," the members of this group live in a variety of habitats all across the continent, with a wide range of sizes and prey. 'Characteristics' The members of the Thalassopódaridae family come in a wide range of sizes and behaviors, but their basic body plan is mostly consistent throughout the group. They are characterized by long muscular bodies, eight powerful legs, bony mandibles at the front of their heads hiding bony-ringed mouthparts, and a flying larval stage. Most species also have a hard outer shell as adults, formed from their larval wing remnants, as well as spines along their bodies, with one larger one at the end of their abdomen. The three probosces common to the Dispeculates have been greatly altered in this family, becoming greatly reduced in size and moved inside the head. They are still put to use in most species, however, as they have evolved into venom injecting apparatusces. This enables them to take down prey much larger than themselves. They prey on almost anything up to twice their size, but they do sometimes attack larger creatures when ready to mate. Their hunting strategies are fairly consistent throughout the family as well, with some differences depending on environment and available prey. The standard hunting strategy involves partially submerging themselves under the ground and camouflaging themselves, waiting with their abdomens curled under their bodies. When prey gets within range, they launch themselves up to twice their body length and grab onto the target with their mandibles and legs, and inject their venom while simultaneously tearing into it with their jaws and spines. 'Reproduction' This family exhibits very unusual mating and reproductive behaviors in most species. They all use the carcasses of their prey as nurseries for their eggs and larvae, and all but one member uses a parasitic method of reproduction. The most common method is also the origin of the family and common name for this group. When they are ready to mate, the female will release pheromones that can travel for miles. When a male detects the pheromones, they will begin waiting for an unusually large prey creature, about two to three times their normal preys' size. When one such creature walks within range, the male will leap onto it like it's normal prey. However, instead of injecting venom, it instead injects mind-altering compounds into the creature. These compounds alter the creature's behavior and olfactory senses, causing it to follow the pheromone trail of the female. The victim will follow this trail nonstop until it either dies or reaches the female. Upon reaching the female, the male will begin injecting venom, as the female also leaps onto the creature. This creature becomes food for the parents, in addition to a nursery for the eggs and larvae. The larvae hatch at about 2-3 centimeters for most species, and are all free-flying omnivores. After their first meal of partially rotten flesh from their nursery, they fly away to search for more food. They remain in this state for about 2 years, all the time continuing to grow. Once they are too big to fly, they burrow underground and pupate for about one year. After this, they emerge as fully mature , mostly sedentary, adults. As adults, they live for about ten years on average. 'Species' There are five known species of Corpsetakers, spread through three distinct genus. More species are sure to be discovered in time. 'Thalassopódaro pratumae' The Common Lowland Corpsetaker is considered the most basal member of the Thalassopódaridae ''family. At a length of 1-2 meters, this species preys on medium to large creatures in the semi-arid and savanna regions of Media Insula. Using it's powerful legs and tail spike, it digs a small burrow that it remains in for much of it's life. Remaining curled in the burrow, it waits for prey to come within range. This species has an abdomen lined with forward-facing spines to help grip onto prey while the venom takes effect. 'Thalassopódaro desolatio' The Desert Corpsetaker is the most widespread member of the family. Inhabiting the vast hot deserts of the mainland, it is greatly adapted to live in sandy environments. This species "swims" through the sand in it's home range, being more mobile than the other members of it's genus. Instead of a permanent burrow for hunting, which is nearly impossible in the ever shifting desert sands, this species opts for temporary "sand pits" for most of it's hunting. When it detects prey nearby, it forms a sand pit with itself on it's back at the bottom. It then makes noises to attract it's prey closer. Once it's prey steps into the pit, the Corpsetaker will latch on with it's mandibles and two front pairs of legs while injecting venom. It does the typical curled ambush when hunting larger prey for reproduction. 'Thalassopódaro tyrannomortem' The Titan Corpsetaker is the largest of the Thalassopódaro genus. This species inhabits the rocky regions of the continent, from the lowland mountain regions to the cold semi-arid and mediterranean regions. Among the most powerful land carnivores on the continent, it preys on the largest of creatures. Due to it's size, however, it cannot use it's prey to travel large distances like it's relatives. Instead, it drags itself along with it's powerful legs. While it does have venom, it's not powerful enough on it's own to take down it's prey, only weaken it slightly. Instead, this species uses it's powerful mandibles and beak-like jaws to tear into hard armor. In addition, it has three retractible spines used to puncture and bludgeon prey to death. 'Psevdopathís sylvaticus' ' The Fairy Corpsetaker is the latest member of the Thalassopódaridae ''family to evolve, as well as the most derived. Unlike it's relatives, this species retains it's larval wings, although it's flight capabilities have been reduced to a powered glide. It's abdomen has been extended into a prehensile tail with a claw at the end for gripping the branches of the various Celestiphytes that make up the tropical forests it resides in. The Fairy Corpsetaker spends the majority of it's adult life in the canopy, preying on other small arboreal organisms. It uses it's tail like a spring to launch itself onto it's prey, using the claw at the end to prevent itself from falling off and to provide leverage. Unable to use it's tail to grip prey, this species utilizes the most potent venom of any species in this family. In addition, the Fairy Corpsetaker doesn't use mind-altering compounds or corpses in it's reproduction. instead, it utilizes a method similar to Botflies of Earth, laying eggs inside the flesh of larger living creatures. The larvae don't usually cause permanent harm to their host, although a large number of them will cause problems. 'Ydatokatharistís perditor The Giant River Corpsetaker is the largest member of the ''Thalassopódaridae ''family, reaching up to 10 meters on average. This species is the most distantly related member of the family, splitting off about 100 million years ago. Instead of the venom and sedentary lifestyle of it's relatives, this species has taken to a semi-aquatic lifestyle similar to Earth's modern Crocodilians, residing in the rivers and swamps of Media Insula. There have also been sightings of this species in the shallow seas and lagoon on the North-West region of the mainland. The Giant River Corpsetaker has powerful legs with thick bristles for fast movement underwater, while still providing adequate movement on land. It's flattened abdomen and side ridges allow for a rapid burst of speed underwater to catch prey. Once prey is caught, it is dragged underwater and torn apart with powerful jaws. This species doen't use venom or mind-altering compounds, it just simply buries a fresh kill with the eggs laid in it. The eggs require dry land to survive, so a rise in water can threaten the young. Unlike Crocodilians, they don't care for their young. Category:Dispeculata Category:Media Insula Category:Ambulospeculida